


I Can't Control Myself

by Eletha Gilcyne (Sephi902)



Series: Amea's Reincarnations [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda (Video Game 1986), The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Consensual, Creatures, Emotionally unstable, F/M, Fiction, Fluff, I am not PC, Impregnation, Kinda AU, Legend of Zelda References, Love, Monsters, Novella, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Strange Love, Vaginal Sex, Villain Character Death, beasts - Freeform, short fiction, sorta alternate universe, strange, there's probably triggers, unusual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephi902/pseuds/Eletha%20Gilcyne
Summary: Heeeeeee's baaaaaack!





	1. Prologue

(As with most of my short stories it starts with a giant fart of backstory, this is a sort of alternate universe just so you know.)

Hyrule had been in ruins for generations. The twilight realm spilled over into the Hylian's realm between the Hero's disappearance and the king of evil's disappearance. Monsters took most of the plains and mountains to themselves, leaving only small pockets for their prey to live. 

Though in ruins, everyone had adapted to the change, learning to fight for themselves and survive in the odd new reality.

The two species of people that now hailed in the twilit lands of Hyrule had been exposed to each other for long enough to produce strange forms of hybrids.

Most of the citizens of each species stayed away from each other, suspicious of each other since the clouds first rolled in, but as with every civilization, a few of them wanted to intermingle. 

People of the Hylian and Twili cities kicked out the hybrid creatures, forcing them to create their own towns to live together.

It wasn't ideal, causing rifts stronger than ever between the two, hurting the innocent young just because of their mixed blood. Because of this, protection was highly sought.

Mercenaries became more abundant than water.

Fear was the commonality.

No one was safe.


	2. Blackened Angel

Deep bellows sounded over the dark plains, carried on the gusts of wind with the stench of smoke and decay. Hair danced in her vision, following the fleeing howls, watching the creatures run as fast as they could possibly carry themselves away from her blackened blade and scattered remains. She sheathed her katanas, turning to the person she shielded.

"That one's on the house... I believe we're only a few miles from Surmise if you wish to employ my services." The tall woman said softly, her hood hiding most of her face from the man's view. Her black cape waved and braced her curves, making her silhouette look much larger, much more intimidating.

The man scrambled to his feet and brushed himself off, nodding slightly to her. He was a runt of a man, a half-blood perfect for the village of Surmise. His eyes were fogged, but functioning, his long face made him look imperfect.

"T-thank you ma'am...! I-I just need an escort,..." He mentioned, searching himself for his wallet. She nodded and looked at the sky.

"It will be about a 3-hour walk... Let's say 100 rupees?" She offered. He nodded, bowing slightly as he gathered the needed currency.

"Of course, of course! Here." He handed over a large orange rupee and pocketed his items. She took it, smiling faintly. She pulled her hood back, revealing her pale, marked face, and odd colored eyes. Her black hair highlighted with neon blue streaks and tips framing her face.

"Alright. Follow me, eyes open. Watch for any beasts." She informed him, leading the way to the village of rejects.

"What may I call you, my escort?" He asked quietly. She looked over her shoulder at him, silent a moment.

"... My name is Amea." She nodded, looking away.

The man followed her, trying to chat with her as they walked. She ignored him, watching the horizon ahead for any shadow beasts. She was never one for needless conversation, especially with her clients.

She took him along to the gates, folding her arms as she watched him enter. She didn't step foot in the town after him. She wasn't allowed to. Not anymore.

Amea turned away from the village, wandering along the path away from the small place. She brushed a hand through her hair, watching her side as she walked, preparing for another moon without any income.

"I assume you are for hire." A voice muttered behind her. She paused and gripped her hilt, looking at the figure speaking. It was a tall figure hidden by robes much like hers, but with symbols, she didn't recognize plastered over his chest. She furrowed her brow.

"Depends... what do you need?" She hummed, trying to keep her voice level. The man chuckled darkly and nodded.

"Nothing out of your skill. I'm hiring a bodyguard for a Twili man." He told her, folding his arms and lowering his head. Amea glanced sideways, watching for danger, snapping her gaze back to him.

"I suppose... I usually take care of half-bloods." She hummed.

"Of course. Care for your own, correct?" He laughed, a boisterous and heavy, booming sound, "Trust me, he will be much more useful than you think. I'll make it worth your while as well."

Amea studied him and shrugged, placing a hand on her hip.

"Okay, I'll do it, but it will cost you," she warned. The man nodded and dug through his cloak, grunting as he pulled a large bag of rupees from the shadow. He dropped it in front of her, letting it spill Orange rupees on the ground.

"That should take care of it. I need you to protect him until I get back." He ordered. Amea knelt and gathered the rupees, tying the bag to her belt, nodding. A large, giddy smile covering her face.

"Of course, sir!" She bowed and turned to the plains, "where can I find him?" She asked, looking at the mountains. He stood beside her and gestured to a colorless palace in the broken shards of the realm.

"He stays there." The man informed, walking away from her with long strides.

"Wait, how will he know you sent me?" She asked, tilting her head and following him. He folded his arms behind his back, humming in thought. He handed her a swatch of cloth with a symbol printed on it. She studied it, slowing from his pace.

"Show him that. He'll understand." He said, vanishing into the dark. Amea watched him go, turning to the colorless castle. Realm shards were often hard to navigate, but she was never held back for very long by such things. She flipped her hood over her head, walking to the split.

"A full blood... hm, at least I'm getting good money for this." She hummed to herself.

She broke into a sprint, her cape flying behind her as she ran. Amea leaped up the rocky expanse with ease, climbing the ledge swiftly and catching herself on an overhang.

She looked up at the great expanse, splitting void and changing realms. There were patches of light world earth with the mountain rock and green grass, as well as patches of twilight emptying into nothing and odd, arranges of color.

Amea smiled faintly to herself, navigating the grassy platforms. She gently dragged her hand along the banister up the front steps. She knocked on the door, pulling the swatch out of her pocket.

The doors opened, shadow beasts with collars forcing the wooden slabs away. Amea drew her swords, pointing them at the beasts.

"What man keeps beasts around?" she asked herself, sneering at the creatures. They hissed, a layered, shrieking sound piercing her ears. She groaned, slashing at them.

"Silence, monster!" she barked.

"I would say the same to you, light worlder." A calm voice called from the floor above. She side glanced at the source of the voice, finding a man with the same odd symbol on his chest. He was dressed in all black. The exception being the red tapestry hanging from his neck. His outfit had large, long sleeves that his his hands.

"Are you the full blood?" She huffed, straightening. He descended the stairs, a tall lizard-like mask covering his head.

"Why did you come here?" He asked back, a sharpness in his voice. Amea folded her arms, shifting her weight onto one leg.

"I was hired to protect you. The man told me to show you this." She showed him the swatch, handing it to him. He recoiled from it slightly, the mask facing the cloth, then her, and over again and again.

"I... see... Then I suppose I can't just kill you..." He said slowly. He waved a dismissive sleeve at the beasts. They closed the doors and raced off to a separate room, curling up and laying in the mass of blankets. He pressed a point on his mask, the tongue looking portion of it retracted, revealing his sharp chin.

Amea raised her brow, resting a hand on her hip, tossing her hair aside.

"My name is Amea." She informed him. He smirked, his thin lips split at the corners of his mouth.

"Zant. The Twilight King." He chuckled, walking around Amea, studying her. She stood tall, rigid, and silent. He came back into view, lifting her cape and counting her weapons.

"Only two weapons? How do you expect to protect me with two swords?" Zant frowned, dropping her cape. She nodded, offering a half hearted bow.

"I am more than skilled with my blades, sir." She informed him. Zant turned and walked away from her, pressing his mask and dropping the tongue back down, covering his mouth. She paused a moment and followed him, glancing at the beasts in the other room with a cautious eye.

"Luckily, I haven't had any trouble recently, but he knows best. Something must be coming."He said, his voice dropping. Amea nodded slightly, gazing up at the decorated walls. Many of the paintings were torn and ripped from the walls. An obviously female figure stained what remained of the canvas.

Amea furrowed her brow, stealing a gaze at Zant's physique. It was hard to find much of any figure under his loose clothes. She slowed down and lifted a torn piece of canvas, the jaw of the person from the pictures didn't match his. She hummed in thought and dropped the torn flap.

"So... How did you become king?" Amea asked, walking beside him. He chuckled, gesturing to the throne room.

"My God granted me power, allowing me to overthrow the previous monarch... She didn't know how to lead our people. We weren't meant to cower in the dark. So I took over the realm of light... I was hoping it would be a cleaner cut than I happened to get... But it works. My people are where they belong." He opened his arms, rolling his head back, a sort of triumphant flare in his voice. Amea giggled, pressing her fingers to her lips.

"Oh, okay then. What kind of power did he give you?" She snickered. He glared over his shoulder at her and dropped his arms. She paused and hid her hand behind her back, clearing her throat.

"That is none of your concern." He growled. Amea nodded slightly, lowering her gaze.

"Apologies, sir." She said softly. Zant gripped the armrests, staring down the hall.

"What could be coming?" He muttered. Amea side glanced at him, holding her arms at her sides. She mentally checked herself, fixing anything that didn't seem professional to her.

"I don't know, sir. The good dwelling the world abandoned us..." She said quietly.

"The good? I am the good, light worlder!" He stood, attempting to tower over her with little success. She barely had to look up at him to meet the eyes of the mask.

"What would your kind know of oppression? Of imprisonment!?" He barked, reaching for her throat. Amea smacked his hands aside and wrung his arm painfully behind his back, pressing a foot on his spine. He screeched, freezing and trying not to move.

She leaned down dangerously close to his mask, pressing the button and retracting the tongue. His lips were curled into a gritted sneer.

"You don't want to do that... I may be your guard... but I can easily protect a cripple." She hissed monotonously. She released her grip, letting him throw her arms away. Zant stumbled backwards and panted, a grimace of fear staining his face.

Amea bowed to him, balling her fists, silent. He brought his mask back down, his beasts running in and guarding him from her.

"How dare you!?" He screeched, brushing himself off and laying a hand on one of his beasts.

"I was being threatened. I stood my ground." She told him simply. He pulled his hand back into his sleeve.

"You don't attack your King!" He roared, turning quickly and walking away from her. She let him go, following after a ways. The beasts flanked her, their ethereal whispers filling the silence. Amea glanced at either of them, folding her arms.

"You'll never be my king, you piece of shit..." She muttered to herself.


	3. A New Challenger

Nights had passed since their first encounter, and with each night they got a little more used to each other. Amea noticed he had one problem with her he wouldn't let go, a problem she couldn't exactly control. She tried to ignore it, but he couldn't help to bring it up almost every day. 

Amea leaned against the wall, waiting for him to get out of his bed the next morning. She rubbed her eyes, laying her head against the wall, groaning softly.

"Ngh... These late mornings are going to be the end of me..." She sighed, cleaning the sand out of the corners of her eyes. The door clicked as it opened and swung open in front of her. She flinched and straightened suddenly. Zant walked out, shutting the door behind him, passing her silently. She paused a moment before following him.

Something was off, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She stared at the back of his head, studying the yellow-ish cowl wrapped around his head, covering his ears and hair.

"Where's your helmet?" She asked, finally connecting the problem. He stepped into the kitchen, allowing room for her to join him. Over her time staying there, she noticed he didn't have servants, something she expected him to abuse the hell out of. He had a faint smirk staining his lips as he looked at her.

"I decided not to wear it today. Seems you were hired out of caution, we haven't had a single problem this past week." He yawned, stretching, arching slightly, his back cracking. His shirt lifted slightly, revealing bare torso with decently toned muscles.

Amea stared quietly, losing focus on everything else around her. She was miles away when Zant snapped his fingers in front of her face. She flinched, looking at him.

"Hm? What?" She muttered. He chuckled, leaning on the counter.

"You spaced out a moment there. I was asking you if you planned to stay any longer." He repeated, gripping the edge of the countertop. She thought a moment and nodded.

"I have to stay until that robed man comes back. I don't break contracts. So, I'm going to have to stay. I hope you don't mind." She offered with a weak gesture towards him. He shrugged, rolling his head back.

"I don't mind... I've grown used to you. Since it's been silent, perhaps you can relax? You don't have to hang around me." He suggested, turning away from her to dig through the cupboards. She hummed in thought, taking the plates from the cupboards and setting it out for them. 

They cooked breakfast together, sliding past each other with timing they have worked with throughout the weeks they've stayed together. It was a strange rhythm that took them through a daily routine they never had to share before.

Amea kicked her chair back and held the plate over her lap. Zant watched her, tilting his head as he studied her. He never saw her without her blades, pauldron, or cape. She hasn't let her guard down once since she was hired. It almost disappointed him. He sighed and stood, offering a hand to her. She glanced at the gesture, then up at him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, munching her breakfast. He smiled and took her hand, pulling her from her seat. He dragged her down a hall she hadn't been through and up to the roof of the palace.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. Amea sighed and did as she was told, tightening her grip.

"Alright, what now?" She prodded. She heard him snicker, the wind picked up around her, making her stumble.

"You'll see." He teased, positioning her carefully. She blushed faintly as she felt his hands press her hips and glide over her behind. She didn't want to open her eyes for fear her expectations were too high.

"Okay, open them." He ordered. She took a deep breath and slowly peeled her eyelids back. She gasped, an expanse of beautiful, dawn-lit fields. The voids of twilight changed the oranges into deep blues, the pinks into bright teals. Amea placed her hand over her agape mouth in awe.

"T-this is beautiful." She mused, taking in all of the risen beauty. Zant stood beside her, scanning the horizon. He exhaled heavily, glancing at her and chuckling at her mystified expression.

"It is...~" He purred. Amea closed her eyes, feeling the breeze pick her hair into the air and make it dance around her face. The shadows of night melted away, she looked ghostly in the light.

Zant frowned and looked away from the bright shine. She reveled in the warmth of morning. He stepped back, letting the curtains of twilight surround him, giving a sigh of relief.

Amea looked to her side, darting around when she couldn't find him.

"Zant? Where'd you go?" She mewed curiously, finding him behind her. He smiled nervously, attempting to keep his confident stance.

"Are you okay?" She wondered sincerely, standing just outside the twilight veil. He paused, a wave of realization turning him pale.

He snapped his fingers and vanished in the twilight, leaving her up there, alone. She blinked, staring incredulously at nothing. Her spirits fell through the floor, planting her on her ass.

Zant appeared on the opposite side of the threshold. He held his chest, staring silently at the stairs below, waiting for his fluttering heart to calm. He already had trouble controlling his emotions, but allowing himself to give into her was unacceptable.

He wouldn't be that weak.

Not for a lightworlder.

He heard the knob on the door behind him shake as Amea tried to make her way back inside. Zant was pained, every instinct within him burned with different objections. He took the coward's instinct and trotted down the stairs quickly, cleaning the platters in the kitchen.

Amea entered, silent. She handed Zant his helmet and cloak, her autumn, downcast eyes avoiding his gaze. The pain grew worse in his chest.

"Amea, I-"

"Someone is approaching your palace. Thank you for showing me the vantage point." She muttered, interrupting him and returning to her monotonous, professional tone. His eyes widened, placing the mask over his head.

"...Thank you." He said, taking her to his throne room. The doors burst open, a lone, dark gray beast bounding into the room and snarling at them.

"It's a wolf, sir." Amea sighed, drawing her twin blades. The wolf glared at her, pacing around the grand hall. Zant squinted, noticing something odd with his shadow. He panicked, bouncing on his feet fearfully.

"Don't let it past the veil!" He warned her. She quickly scanned the room and kicked the wolf's side, tossing it deeper into the light side of the hall. The wolf shifted its weight and landed on its feet, skidding before it hit the wall.

"Is it a creature of Twilight?" Amea wondered aloud. Zant growled, stamping his foot behind the veil.

"No. It's being led by one!" He hissed. The shadows rose to the air, clumping and molding itself to take the form of a small imp.

"Surprised to see me?" It asked, giggling slyly. His lips peeled back in a sneer, his mask hiding his reactions. Amea pointed her blades at the wolf, keeping it down.

"How did you get here, Midna?" He growled. Midna snickered, placing her fingers over her lips. She approached the veil and folded her arms behind her head, smiling devilishly.

"My trusty steed brought me from the prison. You should probably learn how to take care of intruders, hehe." she waved a hand, attempting to enter the veil. Amea pressed one of her swords to Midna's neck forcing her away.

She rolled her eyes and feigned surrender, backing up. The wolf glanced at her, then at Amea. He seemed curious, angry, and possibly confused.

He grumbled at Midna. She nodded, humming quietly.

"He wants to know who you are. I'm pretty curious myself." Midna translated, floating up to her face. Amea leaned away from her.

"Now is not the time for idle chatter..." Amea pushed the imp aside, crouching slightly, brandishing the swords. Midna frowned, looking at the wolf. 

He leaped at Amea, ducking under the blades as they swept over his head. He clamped his teeth on her arm and tried to wrestle her to the ground. She stabbed her katana into the ground and used it to keep herself up, struggling against his jaws.

Zant stiffened, twitching at the sight of her blood. He boiled with seething rage, raising a hand towards them. His shadow beasts lunged from their hiding place behind the throne.

They took the wolf and held it to the ground, putting increasing pressure on the whimpering beast.

"Link!" Midna cried, whipping her bright orange hair around until it formed a hand, ripping the beasts off of him. They shrieked, struggling against her grip, tearing clumps of her hair from the roots until she finally released them.

Amea grit her teeth, holding her wounded arm and stumbling back.

"He definitely has some healthy teeth..." She muttered, ripping part of her cape off and wrapping it around her arm. Zant grabbed her, pulling her back into the twilight with him.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, struggling against his grasp weakly. He kept his arm tightly clasped around her torso, trapping her injured arm, keeping her behind him.

The shadow beasts took place in front of them, twitching and protecting them. Midna glared, placing a hand on Link and bringing him through a twilight portal.

Zant let Amea go, so thankful his mask hid his face. She brushed herself off and winced at her arm, leaning against his throne.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, pulling his sleeves back. Amea raised her brow slightly, nodding.

"Yeah... It does. I'm going to go find some herbs out in the field... Hopefully, your beasts can take care of you for a few hours..." She grunted, forcing herself to sheath her blades despite the intense pain.

"W-wait, I might have some potions here." He stammered, darting around to find them. Amea watched him dig through pots and baskets, giggling softly. She sat on the floor, holding her shoulder and sighing to herself, closing her eyes.

Bottles clattered at her feet. She flinched, shielding her wounded arm instinctively.

"I found some!" He beamed, pulling his mask off and setting it aside. He started popping corks and smelling the sharp aromas. Amea watched him recoil at the smells, the highlights of his pupils rolling in a daze, his face turning pale. She snickered, taking the bottle away from him.

"You don't have to do that... you feeling alright?" She smiled. He gagged slightly, liking that she got a laugh from him. She sighed, taking her bandages off and pouring the red liquid over it. She groaned, holding her wrist to keep herself still. He shook off his daze and took her hand quickly, letting her hold it as tightly as she could.

She let the pain subside, wiping her arm off to reveal pristine skin. Zant smiled faintly.

"Better..." He hummed.

"Thank you..." She rubbed her thumb over his hand, placing herself a little closer to him. His cheeks flushed, eyes wide. Amea smiled, leaning in slightly. Zant felt his eyelids grow heavy, he wanted to pull away, he didn't want to give in to the vices of a lightworlder. Once he felt her soft lips press to his, he melted, every thought, every emotion fell away to allow a single, warm feeling to envelop him.


	4. Giving in to Temptation

They pulled away slowly, the warmth dying once the cold slap of embarrassment struck them. Zant stared into her autumn orbs, his mind racing to catch up with what he just did. 

He watched her grow red, his cheeks starting to warm up as well. He had trouble comprehending the situation. Zant stood quickly, darting the room for an escape. 

“Z-zant, wait!” Amea cried, trying to chase him down. He shrieked, finding dead ends everywhere, forgetting which halls he ran down and which ones he skipped. He finally remembered he could teleport and vanished. 

Amea skidded to a halt when she saw him disappear. She searched the rooms in that hall, finding nothing. She pressed herself to the wall, giving up, sliding to the floor and covering her face with her hands. Amea took a deep breath, shaking. 

Zant appeared in his room, pressing his back to the door and panting slightly. He held his chest, his heart racing to the nth degree. His chest heaved with his gasping breaths. 

His frantic mind panicked, every range of emotion finding something to cling onto. His sorrow dramatized his embarrassment, his anger raised her species over her head, his lust begged to hold her down and do the worst.

Zant closed his eyes tight, ducking his head onto his knees, gritting his teeth. He pulled his head wrap off and pushed his hands through his hair, trying to calm himself down. He knew what he was prone to, what he would do when it got too hard to control himself. 

He didn’t want to hurt her, but it made it even worse that he couldn’t stand being away from her.

Zant pulled his hair back, straightening the scattered strands back to the clean appearance. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling, watching the specks of darkness float through the air, gliding seamlessly through the roof.

“Why did you do this to yourself…? Why did you fall for the vermin of the other realm?” He growled at himself. 

“It’s about time I let someone get close…” His Caution suggested.

“Just to push them away, like always.” Despair wallowed.

“Good riddance, she’s a lightworlder.” Bitter huffed.

“But she’s also like me…” Hope chimed.

“Great, a disgraceful half-breed.” Disgust sneered.

“But she actually cares about me!” Excited cheered.

“Only because my so-called God thought I needed a babysitter!” Superior bellowed.

Zant laid on the floor, tapping his temple repeatedly, sharply against the cold stone, harder, harder, until pain stung his skull and radiated down his spine.

“Shut up… just shut up…” He whispered through grit teeth. Zant slammed his fist against the stone floor, hating himself, hating his life, his belief. He boiled, burning in seething rage, keeping his eyes shut, his head down. His heart pounded in his ears, deafening him from the world.

He couldn’t pull himself to his feet.

He couldn't bring himself to apologize, to confront her again.

Zant woke up in his own bed, twilight floating before his eyes. He paused and looked around quickly, furrowing his brow. 

“How did…?” he wondered, sitting up. His mask and cloak scattered the floor, his trousers weren't in sight, the blankets of his bed spilling over the edge. His room was a mess.

He groaned and rubbed his temple.

“Ouch…” he groaned softly. Zant sighed, assuming he did something stupid last night like always. He felt the bruises on his head, wincing at them. A knock sounded at the door, startling him. 

“Zant, are you okay?” Amea chimed, pushing the door open. He turned dark red, gripping his sheets tightly. Amea brought in a small tray with medicine and a bowl of soup. She offered a weak smile, setting the tray on his lap.

“You were acting odd, so I thought you’d like some medicine for your headache…” She offered. Zant smiled and bowed his head, closing his eyes. He waited patiently as she put salve on his bruises and bandaged his head. He loved her cooking, devouring the meal easily. His head felt so much better with the bandage and medicine.

“So… how’s it?” She asked. He met her gaze calmly, the faint warmth filling his chest. He liked that feeling, the warm glow that made time stop when they kissed.

“It’s much better now…~ Thank you, Amea.” Zant said, setting the empty tray aside. She nodded, sitting on the bedside. Her long sleeved top ended at the blue cuffs on her wrists. Her deep green tights conformed to her every curve, defining her behind and legs. She was barefoot, relaxed.

“That’s good to hear. Now, I oughta do my patrols… I’ll be back soon.” She said, standing. Before she had the chance to leave, Zant took her hand and pulled her back to the bed. She was stunned, bracing her arms and holding herself from falling.

He brushed stray hairs behind her ears, dragging his fingers lightly over her cheek and jaw, gripping her chin. His alien eyes studied her face, a faint smirk ghosting his lips. 

Amea found herself paralyzed, whether by intention or not she couldn't tell. 

“You don't have to leave…~” Zant coaxed. He used his magic to lift her into the air and rest her comfortably over him. She blushed and tried to move away.

“I-I have to… to…” She couldn’t think of an excuse. Zant brought his hands along her sides, trailing her back, pressing her firmly against him. Amea’s breath hitched when her sensitivity grazed his. 

“Have to what? Hn?” Zant closed one eye teasingly, chuckling. Amea slapped his chest in frustration, hiding her face in her arms.

“I can’t do this, Zant. This is so unprofessional…” She whined, fighting with herself. He pet her hair, his arms around her, attempting to comfort her. She placed herself beside him, curling against his side.

“Who cares…? Amea, I know my god hired you to protect me… but who cares if we decide to come together for any time beyond that? It gives you a place to stay, it gives you something to hold…” Zant trailed off, looking her in the eye. She could see his longing, the pain that stained his gaze from her refusal.

He caressed her cheek, pressing his forehead to hers. He pulled her hips into his, quiet, his soft breath grazing her lips.

“Z… Zant…” she whispered, raising her leg up, wrapping it around his. His breath hitched, gripping her behind slightly.

“Amea…~” He cooed, kissing her sweetly, loving the embellished, warm glow reminiscent of the first time the kissed. Amea wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers brushing through his short scruff of hair, her teeth catching his lips ever so slightly.

Zant tugged at her shirt, pulling her clothes off, revealing her pale, bare body. Her amber eyes scanned his face as she traced her fingers down his chest.

“Mmh… You’re so beautiful…” He purred quietly, cupping her cheek and kissing her. She had the constant tinge of pink over her face, she believed she had it color her cheeks the whole time. He held her down with his magic, keeping her in a pinned back pose as he stood on his knees over her.

“I could say the same about you.” She smiled. Zant lined himself up with her and pulled her legs up around his waist. He groaned softly at the slight touch of her wet chasm gliding against the tip of his piece. 

He grit his teeth, sliding slowly inside her, her muscles gripping him tightly. She arched suddenly, gasping in pain. He didn’t know to watch her noise, proceeding to stretch her freshness. She gripped his shoulders, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him down from his knees.

Zant chuckled softly, nervously petting her head.

“D-did I hurt you?” He asked, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. Amea kissed him roughly, refusing to let him go.

“Of course…~ Don’t hold back!” She ordered, restraining him against her. Zant growled playfully at her, smirking. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips, faster, harder. Amea’s beautiful noises ran shivers up his back. He caught his voice in his throat, his emotions scattered as he watched her face twisted in pleasure. 

He couldn’t help himself. 

Their minds were wrapped wholly in each other. The bedroom faded from their conscious, the only image being each other. They floated in the big, blank, beautiful darkness with only their illuminated and pale forms. 

Zant saw only her beautiful, amber eyes and her moist, pink lips with her single blue stripe.

Amea only saw his bold, passionately burning depths and his angled, exotic face.

She pulled his face into her shoulder, laughing breathlessly. Zant flipped her onto her stomach and pushed himself in as deep as he could, brushing her wall. She gripped the blankets, burying her face in the masses.

“Zant… nngh, I can’t hold it…!” She cried. Zant slammed into her, their skin slapping rhythmically together.

“M-me neither…!” He groaned, rolling his head back and finishing off within her. She tightened in sweet orgasm, laying limp in the large cottony blankets.

“Oh… fuck…~” She purred. Zant pulled out and laid beside her, panting. He pulled her close to his chest and draped the blankets over her weak, numb legs. She smiled, nuzzling into his neck.

“My dear,...” He purred in the middle of a yawn, wrapping his arms securely around her small waist.

“I just hope our employer doesn’t mind this…”

“I know he won’t, Amea… Why would my God deny his subject a beautiful bride?” He chuckled, kissing her head sweetly. She nodded slowly, dozing off.


	5. His Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeee's baaaaaack!

Amea stood on the palace roof, surveying the large expanse before her. The dawn bathed plains were empty of all life. It was unnerving…

Life beyond was frozen. Twilit curtains fell behind her, sunlight beaming ahead. She held the hilt of her blade cautiously. 

A flash blanketed her vision, a faint image taking shape into her sweet lover. 

She forgot what she was searching for, blinking and shaking her head. Zant was beginning to cloud her thoughts again. 

Amea sat on the ledge, sighing softly to herself. She was beginning to regret allowing the night before to happen, now that it was disrupting her work. She wanted to go back and fix it, stop herself from even thinking she could have a risk-free hang with a client. It wasn’t every day she let herself do something so unprofessional.

The castle door behind her clicked shut, putting her hair on end. Someone stood beside her, silent.

“...Good morning, Amea.” Zant said softly, his voice barely disrupting the calm of the dawn. She glanced aside at him, folding her arms.

“Morning…” She responded, refusing to face him. He didn’t like that she was acting distant. It awoke his doubts and suspicions, which worried him so much. He opened his mouth to speak when she spun and left.

“There is no one on the horizon. I should check the other border. Who knows when that wolf will be back.” She explained simply. Zant watched her go, balling his hand into a fist and biting his cheek.

“Right… I’ll just be here then.” He offered. She didn’t respond or look at him. He frowned, sitting on the ledge and hugging his leg. He couldn’t wrap his head around what was wrong. Zant thought of everything he had said or done that could possibly push her away. He couldn’t believe he was so hung up on this…

This wasn’t like him.

He sighed, his helmet forming around his head and hiding his face.

Amea stepped into the throne room, wandering to the middle of the room before a bad feeling nagged at her mind. She shook it off and continued to the west wing.

The border was marked by a tall wall of twilight. A temporary measure that held back trespassers successfully in her time at the palace. She looked up at the tall curtain and watched the odd shines and shapes form. She let her thoughts take her away, staring at the changing shapes.

“Hmph, the sheep wandered from her shepherd.” A voice growled behind her. She turned slightly, looking sideways at the source. 

The imp from earlier floated beside a man clad in green with a broad sword brandished, ready to strike at a moment’s notice. Amea let a soft breath, drawing her katanas.

“Who’s this pet?” She asked in a monotone. The imp folded her arms, trying not to lash out, sure she wouldn’t make it out of that very easily.

“Same one from earlier.” She answered simply. Amea raised her brow, looking over the warrior standing before her.

“... Nice…” She praised softly. Midna didn’t entirely understand, shaking that off and moving behind Link.

“Now try and beat us!” She challenged. Link raised his shield and charged at her, roaring defiantly. She let him get close, sweeping her leg at his feet. He didn’t let that catch him so easily, leaping over her and slashing at her head. She crossed her blades, catching his and causing sparks.

Link forced his sword as far as the blade lock would let him go. His bold expression didn’t waver, even as she pushed him back and kicked him away.

“I’ll admit, the wolf was easier.” She huffed, clashing her katanas together. Midna smirked, hiding away in his shadow. Amea stared him down, studying his defense, silently eyeing for an opening somewhere. 

He was deadly, concrete defenses, powerful sword strokes when he advanced. She had never met such a talented swordsman. She stepped aside, narrowly escaping the cold hiss of his sword.

Amea was getting nowhere on the defensive approach, circling and awaiting his attacks. She lunged at him, katanas flying and striking metal. As fast as she tried to be, he was always faster. She couldn’t keep up. 

The flashes of their strikes took their toll on her. She began to wind down, wearing to worthless. She lagged behind, her swings missing him. Link smirked faintly, slapping her with the flat of his blade and disarming her, her swords skitting away on the grass.

Amea panicked, backing away from him, feeling her belt for extra weapons. 

She was unarmed.

Link kicked her down, stabbing her through her shoulder and twisting the blade as he retrieved it from her flesh. She cried out, holding her gaping wound and scrambling away from him. Midna revealed herself from out of his shadow and glared at her with a sickening grin.

“Now what, bodyguard~?” She purred darkly. Amea pushed herself back on her good arm. She couldn’t reach her swords, let alone use them at this point, leading her to her only option left.

She climbed to her feet and fled from the fight, holding her wounded arm.

Amea stumbled as she ran, wincing at the sharp pain that stung her every time she let her arm move. She hit the palace doors before she got them open, forcing herself inside before collapsing on the ground with a mixture of pain and blood loss.

“Zant!” She finally cried through her tense pain. She groaned and curled up on the floor, trying to keep from passing out. 

His easy steps clicked on the stone floor until he saw her, racing to her side and picking her up.

“Amea! What happened!?” He panicked, taking her away swiftly, keeping a hand over her open gash. She whined at the pressure, hanging onto him. 

“The wolf… the warrior… he’s back.” She panted quietly.

“What? H-he broke his curse…” Zant muttered to himself, laying Amea on a platform in a room full of medicinal herbs. She was beginning to have a hard time keeping her eyes open, shivering slightly as life escaped her. Zant bandaged her up and fed her odd, ground up pulps. 

She coughed at the bitterness that suddenly reached her senses. Her arm didn’t hurt as much anymore but was still almost entirely immobile. Amea watched him dart around the room and gather different vines and buds, smiling faintly to herself.

“Maybe he wasn’t a bad decision…” She thought to herself fondly. 

Zant took her hand and knelt by the platform. She felt so safe around him, it was odd, especially considering what he did to their respective worlds.

“Why is he after you…?” She asked, brushing a thumb over his hand. He looked down, avoiding her gaze. He chose his words carefully, searching the floor as he did.

“Do you find the broken realms beautiful…? Or disgusting…?” He returned. She paused a moment, tightening her hold on him.

“Beautiful, of course… Why would they be disgusting?”

“To some, it is a vile state of the world, monsters invading the world of light at all hours, humans invading the world of shadows as they please… Even I think it’s vile… But it’s the world I rule.” He explained, laying his head on his arm and taking a bit of hostility to his tone. “I hated how shattered it became… Alas, this is what my God wanted, chaos. Makes it easier for him to get around.”

“What does the wolf have to do with this?” She asked, frowning. He nodded and took a breath.

“The wolf… he was once -and from what you’ve told me, once again- a warrior of legend. He was destined to kill me… so I turned him into a wolf…” Zant scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously as he realized his error.

“You didn’t kill him?” She asked almost incredulously. Zant shook his head.

“I know, I know… but I thought he wouldn’t be able to hurt me that way… then I saw him bite you…” He trailed off, taking her hand again and holding it tightly, “And I knew I should’ve killed him…” There was a certain anger to his voice Amea had never heard before. She shook her head slightly.

“We’re in this together, Zant…” Amea smiled, kissing his forehead.

“What a beautiful sentiment…” A voice hummed unamused. They flinched and found the source of the voice standing in the doorway. It was a tall robed figure that brought a gasp from Amea. Zant stammered and slowly took his hand back, straightening.

“My lord! Your presence is such a blessing!” Zant beamed, smiling wide and trying to be hospitable.

“Y-your lord?”


	6. Set in Motion

The man tossed the robes aside and revealed the tall, powerful frame of the Gerudo King. Zant bowed deeply to him and gestured to Amea.

“Lord, I am so thankful you sent Amea to me. She’s been a wonderful bodyguard and a loving companion!” He beamed, so sweetly praising everything she’s done for him in the past months. Amea smiled faintly and held his hand, rubbing his knuckle. Ganon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Getting attached to this mutt will only harm your values, Zant,” Ganon warned, looking out the window and spying the warrior racing to the castle. He furrowed his brow and folded his arms, standing tall, silhouetted by the twilight shine. He tossed a bag of something to Zant without facing him.

“Dispose of those shadows. Quickly. They are key to defeating us, and I won’t let that rodent take them.” He growled softly. Zant nodded and took Amea’s arm, hoisting her onto his back.

“We’ll be back.” He informed the tower of a man. Ganon looked over at them, sneering visibly.

“Leave her here.” He ordered. Zant paused a moment, looking at his love with a sting of pain in his eyes, setting her back onto the table. Amea whined softly.

“Yes, my lord… uh… I’ll be back soon, Amea.” He told her, carefully kissing her head before leaving. Amea watched him go, a worried noise resonating in her chest. She was afraid to be left alone with her client, even though she technically did what she was told. Ganon came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You fought that rodent, didn’t you?” He asked, nonchalantly. 

“I have… twice…” She answered. He hummed quietly, seeming to mull something over in his head.

“And both times, you failed to kill him?” He growled. Amea lowered her head, nodding slightly. 

“What a shame... Zant seems to be very fond of you. I can only assume you seduced him to avoid death in your failure to get rid of the threat…” His voice got deeper, angrier with every word. Amea flinched but didn't make any submissive moves. Looking up and staring him down defiantly.

“Link is no threat to him.” She defended, glancing to the corner of the room. Ganon followed her gaze, noticing the 2 katanas resting on the wall and stepping to them. 

“You're thinking about attacking me?” He accused. She leaped from her place and took the blades in each hand, watching him and stepping back. Her wounds still ached and leaked. She refused to acknowledge the pain while glaring at the brute.

“If it means defending the future I want, then yes.” She bore her teeth against him, sneering.

There was a brief calm.

It only got worse.

Ganon took her by her throat and slammed her into the wall, putting increasing pressure on her neck. The swords clanged on the stone floor, the cacophony alerting her senses to every danger. 

It was much too late for reaction. 

She gasped and choked, clawing at his arm, begging for air.

The fire in his eyes burned mercilessly, his grip tightened more and more, her eyes watering as her vision blurred. 

Amea faded in and out of consciousness. Her blood rushed to her ears, the sound of rushing deafening her to the world. 

A single snap ended her struggles.

The break sounded through the castle halls, burning Zant’s ears and prompting his attention.

“Amea?” He muttered under breath, assuming the source of the noise. He shoved the fused shadows in his pockets and raced back to his lover and his lord.

“Ah… finished, my lord.” Zant said as he entered the room. Ganon dropped a heavy object limply onto the floor, turning away from it and stepping past Zant, out into the hallway.

“Well done. The “hero” should be making his way here. You better take care of him.” He warned, leaving him. Zant watched after him, a sick feeling weighing heavy in his stomach. He slowly knelt by the dropped object, a hesitant hand reaching for it.

“N… no… A-Amea? Please let it be someone else.” He hoped, his heart tightening in his chest.

“Who else would it be…?” The awful thought stung his eyes.

He pulled the cloth and rolled the object onto the flat side.

A sharp gasp escaped him. He covered his mouth and looked away quickly. Her eyes were full of fear, the silent scream twisting her lips. He bit his finger to keep from bursting in his anger and sorrow. Zant took her hand, refusing to look at her, closing his eyes tight.

“Amea…,” he shuddered, shakily keeping back his tears, “I… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” He couldn't apologize enough for what he allowed to happen. He pulled her body into his lap and held it close.

“I never got to tell you I loved you…” He shook. 

An idea struck him suddenly. Zant stood and used his magic to send Amea’s body to a final resting place, planting a sorrowful kiss on her temple before she vanished. He placed a hand on the sack of shadows, appearing in the throne room.

Zant placed himself in the seat, head down, gripping the armrests firmly. His only thoughts were of his plan.

He pressed a small plate on his neck, resetting the mask on his head. He took a soft breath.

The doors burst open, two figures racing to him. The knight of legend held the famed Master Sword in hand. His follower taking up an aggressive stance despite her near uselessness.

“It's time…”

“You're finally here.” He muttered. Midna bared her tiny fangs.

“‘Finally’ my butt! We will revive Zelda and you're the last obstacle!” She claimed. He smirked faintly under his mask.

“If you say so.” 

Zant stood from his seat, opening his arms and summoning as much magic as he could muster. He released it, sending them to the remnants of the temples, taunting them with pathetic, weak attacks.

He could be a formidable foe if he wanted.

If he cared anymore…

Zant gave a false, rattling laugh as he fired purple twilit blasts with half blind aim. Link didn't even have to try to jump over the projectiles.

Midna watched the fight from the sidelines. She didn't understand Zant’s tactic.

Zant tossed them through the different temples. Swimming in the Lakebed. Sliding in the Snowpeak. Leaping around the Mines.

He never moved fast enough to effectively dodge. He never attacked hard enough to knock Link down.

Midna shook her head, “He can't possibly be trying.”

Zant drew scimitars from his sleeves.

“This is my last effort. Then I'll join you, Amea.” He smiled to himself, scraping the blades together.

Link panted slightly, gripping his hilt tightly. He raced at Zant, roaring furiously. Zant bounced on his feet. He crossed the blades and blocked Link's sword. Leaping away and flipping, Zant made space between them. He grits his teeth. 

Link rolled behind him and slashed. He ripped the loose garments, exposing bare skin. Zant gave a quiet grunt.

He spun, making a cyclone of himself. He lost traction almost as soon as he started. Zant fell on his face.

Link stabbed through his leg. Pain split into his sense, erupting a wail from his chest. He held his wound and glared up at the warrior through his mask.

“I know I look pathetic, just kill me already!” He barked in his mind. 

Midna floated by Link’s head, folding her arms.

“Finish him…”

“Finally!” 

Link nodded and raised the sword overhead. Zant closed his eyes, grasping the back of fused shadows slightly.

“I'll be there soon, Amea…”


	7. Ganon's Fatal Flaw

Link forced the legendary blade into the pinned Twili’s back, severing his spine, splitting his ribs, puncturing his heart. He arched, a pained smile cracking his lips as he coughed his last breaths, falling limp on the stone. Blood spilled from the wound, it stained his lips as well as the concrete.

Link sheathed the stained metal, lingering on the sight for only a moment.

“Who smiles in death?”

Midna tugged on his arm and pulled him away from the traitor’s corpse. He blinked a few times, regaining his composure and looking at her.

“He had the shadows on him!” Midna beamed, carrying the bag of shadows with her magic. Link nodded sharply a smile breaking his stoic expression.

“Next stop, Hyrule Castle!” She exclaimed.

The walk across the broken voids was a tireless one. It gave the duo much time to think about the man they just killed.

No one likes to think about death, but there was something that wasn’t sitting right. He acted like an imbecile, the question was “why?”

Midna hovered little ways behind Link, finger to her chin, thinking it over. She lingered on his bloodied smile, the broken grin that seemed to welcome his death with open arms… what happened?

"We approached the Palace close behind the girl. That weird girl, who was she? She seemed human, but she had the eyes of a Twili. She got in the palace as my poor subjects were forced to attack us. Link and I may have lost her, but we haven’t seen her since. Where did she go? Is she going to ambush us? She was skilled, she may be planning a heavy attack…"

“Link, we have to be careful.” Midna finally spoke up, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded to her and scanned the horizon as he trekked. The castle stood empty, towering over them. It felt eerie to enter the grounds where death thrived. Midna hid in the shadows, leaving the reunion to the hero.

The castle itself was dim, the filtered twilight beamed weakly through the windows, illuminating few obstacles and revealing no enemies. He stepped carefully past the threshold, keeping a hand on his hilt. The only clear pathway led to the stairs, he paused.

“She might be leading us into a trap…” Midna whispered, her hushed voice echoing in the great hall, “that said, it’s the only way to go and time is of the essence…”

Link frowned, he had a bad feeling about this. He reluctantly climbed the stairs. The windows up the spiral were busted in random places. The stairs cracked and appeared very unstable. The loud rumbling shook the tower, the floor below him crumbling to a fatal pit.

Link’s eyes widened. He leaped to solid steps and watched the stone platforms fall away.

Midna felt uneasy watching the stones fade into darkness. She gulped slightly, clinging to the shadows with all her might.

Tall doors blocked their travel momentarily, luckily unlocked.

“Alright… defenses up…” Midna ordered quietly. Link pushed them open, wincing as the old hinges creaked about as loud as they possibly could. They froze. Darkness filled the room ahead, if anything was there it surely heard them. The duo didn’t have a chance to move before torches flamed to life, illuminating the hall. They shielded their eyes, blinking against the harsh light.

A tall, broken statue of the goddesses raised the ceiling, carrying the fabled triforce like a treasure. The goddess caressing the force of wisdom was busted apart, pieces scattered on the ground. Link grimaced, pulling his sword immediately.

Dark laughter filled the room. A big, threatening form took the throne, leg crossed over, chin resting on his giant fist. A grin stretched along his face, his harsh glare forcing Midna to recoil slightly. He stood from his seat and strode to the middle of the room, raising an arm, illuminating the statues.

The princess hung from the Triforce above, chained there, her head hung low. Link softly gasped, tightening his hold on the blade.

“Let her go!” Midna cried, balling her small hands into fists.

Ganon chuckled, it echoed through the halls. Link growled, lowering himself and preparing for an attack. Midna took out the fused shadows, levitating them overhead. She mounted them on her head, crying out as she transformed into the creature of shadows.

Though annoyed, it didn’t faze Ganon to have this beast to worry about. He drew his broadsword from darkness, stabbing it into the stone.

“If it’s a fight you want, pest, that’s what you’ll get!” He roared, forcefully tearing the floor out and chucking it at the duo. The fused beast blocked it, shaking the pieces off its flesh and bellowing, charging at him.

Ganon let her come. He buried his blade into her flesh. With one movement, he threw her into the wall, pulverizing it. Link took his chance. He slashed Ganon’s turned back mercilessly.

He grits his teeth. He swung and backhanded Link harshly. Link was tossed. He caught himself on the stone with his sword.

“Is that all you got!?” Ganon taunted, laughing. The fused beast returned from her predicament, growling. She grabbed Ganon’s legs. She picked him high off the ground and slammed him against it. She repeated this move over and over. Every time she slammed him down she cracked the ground.

Ganon gripped the cracked stone, tethering himself to the ground and pulling against the fused beast’s grasp. They tugged against each other, matching strength.

The beast let go of him, slingshotting him across the hall. He crashed into multiple pillars. The opaque dust shielded Ganon from sight, leaving the duo blind. Link groaned and got to his feet, limping over to Midna as she dispelled the fused shadows. She was tiring out.

“Ngh… you think he’s down?” She asked with a glimmer of hope. Link shook his head, wincing slightly at his movement.

“Of course not…”

Ganon launched himself out of the wisps of dust. His booming laugh stunned Link, giving Ganon the best chance to beat him down, pinning him to the floor and preparing a powerful punch. Link struggled, kicking at Ganon, desperately trying to get away before he could pull the punch.

Midna used her hair to restrain his arm. He growled and tried to fight against it.

“Is that all you got!?” He barked.

“I won’t let you kill him!” She claimed, straining heavily.

There was a crashing noise behind them. Everyone looked over quickly, startled by the loud noise. Zelda’s chains were somehow cut. She stood tall beneath the statue, drawing a bow with shining arrows.

“Neither will I.” She hummed keeping her breath steady. Ganon threw Midna off his arm and stood, balling his fists.

“How did you get down?” He growled. Zelda didn’t answer, her expression unwavering. Her eyes, though fierce, seemed off. Were Zelda’s eyes always gold? Link coughed, wiping blood off his lips. He rolled out from behind him and struggled to get to his feet, stepping aside. Midna took his shoulder and stayed afloat.

Zelda released her arrow. It cut the air with a beam of light, piercing Ganon’s shoulder. He groaned and held his arm, blood pouring from both ends of the open wound. Link smirked, stabbing through the wound. He violently twisted the blade and pulled down. He roared in pain, the limb falling limply to the ground.

Zelda smirked faintly.

“You bitch!!” He bellowed. He took his sword with his remaining hand. Midna took to his shadow and paralyzed him. He stood motionless, a sneer twisting his face. He struggled against the magic grip.

“Unhand me!” He barked. Zelda fired three more arrows, hitting his other shoulder and his knees. He fell to the bloodied ground and writhed in agony. Zelda approached him and took Link’s sword hovering it over his back.

She whispered something to Ganon, a vengeful glare burning his neck. She looked up at Link and gestured to the blade.

“You know what to do.” She muttered. He nodded and took the weapon back, raising it overhead. He cut into Ganon the same way he cut into the Twili. Ganon laughed, raising his head. 

“You think that’s enough to kill me!?” He looked at something past Zelda, his smile widened, “Even in death you come to your master!” He boasted. The three looked in the direction.

Zelda brought a hand to her heart.

“Zant…?” She whispered.

“What?”

He strode to his pinned master, glaring down at him with burning eyes. He didn’t speak.

“What are you doing? Attack them!” Ganon ordered. Zant stood silent, frozen.

A snap broke the silence. Zant’s neck hung at a dangerous angle. Ganon’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body dropped limply. A small shine in the corner of Link’s eye began to fade. 

Zant turned, straightening his neck and walking past the princess. She reached out to him hesitantly.

“We will meet again… in another life…” He muttered to her. His being slowly fell away to nothing.

Midna almost hated how merciful this was. She floated to Zelda, watching the gold drain from her eyes, returning them to their clear blue crystal.

“What did you say back there?” She asked. Zelda gave her a blank expression.

“I was talking?” She returned, confused. Midna moved back a bit.

“N-nevermind.”

“Link…! You defeated him!” She beamed, running up to him and hugging him tightly. Link stumbled a bit, placing a hand on her back and giving Midna a confused look. 

“Just go along with it…” She mouthed to him, shrugging. The land of Twilight melted away, returning Hyrule back to normal. Finally, the worlds were separate.

Amea could only wait for her next chance to see him, in another life.


End file.
